Kimiko Kao
)]] Name: Kimiko Kao Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Politics with a specific interest in Taiwan, Taiwanization, gymnastics, comic books, basketball, collecting basketball jerseys, Baguazhang. Appearance: '''Kimiko is 5'3½" and weighs 110lbs with her weight evenly distributed over her lean body. Kimiko's skin tone is a fair brown while her face is circular with a thin nose and mouth as well as wide eyes and small ears. Kimiko originally had long black hair but she had it cut into an A-line bob and bleached it light blonde after moving to America. Normally Kimiko wears form-fitting t-shirts of either the long-sleeved or short sleeved variety or tank-tops, with either skinny jeans or skirts depending on the weather. She also wears a red Taoist charm necklace and two bracelets. One with regular beads and a small carved piece of wood with freedom written on in Taiwanese and another made of jade beads. On the day of her abduction Kimiko was wearing a women’s Minnesota Timberwolves light blue road jersey with a white Under Amour long sleeve top underneath. She was also wearing a dark wash mini denim skirt as well as taupe knitted knee socks with brown suede flat ankle boots and her necklace and bracelets. '''Biography: Kimiko was born in Taoyuan City, Taoyuan, Taiwan on the 31st of October 1998 to Jesse Kao and Jody Yeh. Unfortunately while Kimiko was a healthy baby her initial refusal to feed led to an accident occurring when a nurse attempted to insert a feeding tube into her mouth. This accident caused permanent damage to her larynx and resulted in Kimiko losing her ability to speak. For the first few years her parents remained at their apartment in Taoyuan City, but after Kimiko's fourth birthday they realised they would have to move to Tainan City. This was so that she could learn Taiwanese Sign Language at the National Tainan School for the Deaf so she could communicate. In a show of solidarity her parents also learned TSL so they could communicate with their daughter without speaking. The choice was made to move to Tainan City because it was both the closest city with a school that taught TSL and had the most Taoist temples of any city in Taiwan. This was important to Kimiko's parents since they are both practicing Taoists and wanted to be able to continue their religious practice. Growing up in a Taoist household made Kimiko's choice of religion easy but before she settled with Taoism she looked at a few different options such as Buddhism and Christianity to get a larger view of religious practice. Her families practice of Taoism meant frequent trips to the temple and the practice of Baguazhang with her mother, something they do every morning. As Kimiko grew older she started to learn more about Taiwan’s history and culture. Her parents, being very pro-Taiwanese independence and keen supporters of both Taiwanization and the Pan-Green Coalition; specifically the Taiwan Solidarity Union took it upon themselves to ensure that she learned about her homeland as much as possible. This has led to Kimiko taking on and gaining very strong views about Taiwanese independence and human rights. From the age of five Kimiko has been practicing gymnastics. This first started as an easy way for her parents to get her to meet other children and gain life skills as well as keep her physically healthy. As Kimiko grew up however she started to see it as more of way to express herself beyond what she was capable of with just facial expressions and sign language alone. Kimiko has now been practicing gymnastics for twelve years with the only major break being when she moved from Taiwan to America. Shortly after settling in however she quickly picked it back up. Growing up in Taiwan Kimiko's other main sporting interest was going to be either baseball or basketball as both were national sports. Kimiko first tried taking part in a game of baseball and found it to be extremely boring. Soon after she decided basketball was much more exciting than the more static baseball and followed it more closely. As an additional hobby Kimiko collects the jerseys of NBA teams and will sometimes wear them around school or everyday life. When Kimiko was thirteen her father was offered a job working for a subsidiary of Praxair located in Kingman, Arizona; with the pay being much better and the prospects of promotion much higher, he accepted. This led to Kimiko finding her family packing up to move to the USA. Due to the timing Kimiko arrived halfway through middle school and as such had to make all new friends. This turned out to be easier than Kimiko thought because she had learned English at school in Taiwan and she was seen as something of a novelty coming from Asia and being unable to talk. As soon as she arrived she was put into classes for American Sign Language so that she could communicate in her preferred form. Shortly after arriving in America, Kimiko discovered comic books for the first time. She had seen manga in Taiwan but the lack of colour had turned her away from the medium, whereas comic books in America were full of colour and larger than life characters. Kimiko became interested in them after buying one out of curiosity and soon started regularly buying them. She was drawn to characters like X-23 and the X-Men in general because they were viewed as outsiders and Kimiko sometimes felt like an outsider when she first arrived in America. This interest has expanded to include The Runaways and an odd mixture of DC and Image including Secret Six, Batwoman and Birds of Prey from DC, and Saga, Chew and East of West from Image. In contrast to her original feelings of being an outsider Kimiko has developed into a very outgoing person out of a desire to not let her disability control her life. She communicates using sign language, body language or notes out of a refusal to use electronic assistance. She is very friendly around most people but is very outspoken about her views on politics and doesn't tolerate bullying. Even though she has moved to America she is still extremely passionate about Taiwanese independence and human rights. She joined Amnesty International shortly after settling in to life in America. Some days however Kimiko can be very quiet, withdrawn and grumpy due to not wanting to have to deal with her disability or just wanting to be able to sit and sign with someone else and can get frustrated when people don't understand her. At school Kimiko’s favourite classes are law, world history and languages. The reason for this is that law and world history have a large influence on politics which she is deeply interested in. Her love of languages comes from learning multiple languages as she grew up. Even though Kimiko puts extra effort into those subjects she still tries hard in her other classes as well. This is reflected in her GPA of 3.65 which Kimiko hopes to improve upon so that she can go to college to study international politics. She also hopes her knowledge of languages will make her more likely to be accepted into college. Kimiko's relationship with her parents is very strong thanks to the support they give her in every aspect of her life. They regularly worship at home together or talk in TSL with Kimiko about her day. Kimiko and her father regularly go to basketball games together and she practices Baguazhang with her mother in the morning every day as a form of Taoist practice, something she enjoys mainly as a meditative exercise. Both her parents also travel with her to any meets she attends for gymnastics so they can support her. Kimiko's performance in these meets is of a good enough standard to see her place quite often, although the question of whether she wants to pursue gymnastics competitively at college and beyond has started to come up. This is an issue for Kimiko because while she does dream of representing Taiwan at the Olympics she is unsure of whether or not the impact on her studies will be too great. Advantages: Kimiko is in very good physical shape due to her participation in gymnastics as well as her practice of Baguazhang. This would be to her advantage during the course of SOTF because she would have more stamina and be more effective in physical activities than her fellow classmates. Her outgoing nature and friendliness could also help her gain allies on the island. Thanks to her inability to speak Kimiko has learned how to be expressive through the use of facial expressions and body language. This has also given her an understanding of the body language of others as well which she could use to her advantage on the island. Disadvantages: Kimiko is a mute and therefore communication for her will be very difficult if not impossible in specific cases which could hinder her in high tension situations or if she is trying to gain someone’s trust. She is also less likely to take aggressive action due to her religious beliefs. Despite this Kimiko would be likely to try and help someone in need which could lead to her putting herself in dangerous situations which she could have avoided. Designated Number: Female student No. 015 --- Designated Weapon: Megaphone Conclusion: I'm trying to put how perfect this is into words, but I just can't say anything. I guess that makes two of us. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: 'Cristo Morales, Bradley Floyd, Caleb Diamond, Nancy Kyle, Tyler Yazzie, Jasmine Reed 'Killed By: 'Alba Reyes 'Collected Weapons: '''Megaphone (assigned weapon), glass shard (improvised weapon), 5-foot spear (from Cristo Morales, discarded, to Arthur Bernstein), Nodachi (BKA prize), Tantō (BKA prize), Glock 19 (from Nancy Kyle), FN SCAR Assault Rifle (from Serena Waters) '''Allies: 'Caleb Diamond, Min-jae Parker 'Enemies: 'Bradley Floyd, Isabel Ramirez, Nancy Kyle, Caedyn Miller. Alba Reyes, Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kimiko awoke in the vehicle depot, and carefully approached Sandra Dyer. She non-verbally communicated her desire to look about for supplies, and Sandra in turn elected to leave. Kimiko broke an observation window to improvise a weapon from glass shards, then departed. She went to the nearby warehouse, where she was caught sneaking around by Cristo Morales and Abigail Floyd. They were trustworthy, and she felt safe, but she kept a hand on her weapon. She wasn't sure about their offer for an alliance, especially when she found Cristo's spear and supplies lying about unguarded. She decided the weapon was crucial and she needed to pilfer it, but Cristo caught her in the act. A brief scuffle over the weapon ensued, when Cristo grabbed at the spear Kimiko panicked and drove the glass shard into his chest before running off with the weapon. Kimiko only rested in the nearby B dormitories, cleaning herself off with some of her water. She heard the confrontation between Darius Van Dyke and Samuel Howard and went to investigate carefully. This led into her running into Samuel, and though they were able to stand down with their respective weapons the conversation remained tense and went nowhere quickly. Kimiko thus disengaged. She slept outside, hidden in bushes outside the building. In the morning she heard the announcements that confirmed her kill, and heard she'd won BKA. She elected to collect it, and stopped off in the nearby gym to gather her bearings. She encountered Coleen Reagan, Arthur Bernstein, Bryony Adams, Alba Reyes, and Bradley Floyd. Of the five only Bradley didn't seem disquieted by her presence, and she was nervous about how things would proceed. She struggled to control her own temper as he made comments directly aimed at her, at Cristo, and found it increasingly difficult as they tersely approached one another with weapons ready. She finally stabs him and flees, unable to take his comments any further. Upon arriving at the helipad to claim her prize, Kimiko was displeased to find that her weapon was a Japanese nodachi and tantō, feeling as though the terrorists were deliberately mocking her heritage and political leanings with such a weapon. Regardless, she took the sword and ate some of the pizza that had been left as her food prize before moving on. Kimiko kept to the slopes rather than heading towards the asylum, hoping that doing so would prevent any more encounters with people who might hold ill intent. However she was confronted by Alan Banks, who threatened her for her BKA weapon. She suspected a bluff, but showed her prize hoping it would serve as deterrent. Alan continued to be aggressive, it was only when Caleb Diamond warned her by yelling that she realized it was an ambush orchestrated by Alan and Kaitlyn Greene. Kaitlyn charged her and with the advance warning Kimiko narrowly tackled Kaitlyn away before fleeing. She holed up in the hunting cabin the following day, carefully securing her perimeter. She was suspicious she was being followed, but was quick to allow the intruder in when it turned out to be Caleb. He was an old friend who spoke sign language, and she found herself getting comfortable in his presence in spite of herself as they conversed back and forth, and she even shared what was left of her BKA pizza. The two of them holed up in the hunting cabin for the rest of the day, with Caleb taking watch while Kimiko slept. Unbeknownst to her, Caleb was struggling with his personal feelings towards Kimiko and thoughts of his own impending death. He awoke her by trying to choke her, forcing Kimiko to cut his throat with the tantō in self-defense. As he lay dying, Caleb tried to explain to Kimiko through sign language that he was trying to help her to win another BKA prize in order to improve her chances, before dying. Kimiko mourned his death, and even questioned her own desire to keep going, but determined to herself that she had to go on so his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. She covered his body with a bed sheet and tried to get some rest, but found sleep impossible. Day 2 announcements came and went, and she eventually forced herself to leave the cabin, still mourning and uncertain. She came across a gathering of people outside the supply depot's storehouse that included Kiziah Saraki, Jennifer Wallace, Bart Cappotelli, and most importantly to Kimiko, Clarice Halwood, one of her close friends. She wanted to talk to Clarice, but stayed hidden until Clarice suddenly began to cry and embrace Kizi. Kimiko took the risk and revealed herself so she could make an effort to comfort Clarice. Her attempt almost immediately put all the others on the defensive, most of all Clarice, who actively stepped forward to call Kimiko out. Kimiko immediately regretted her decision, but tried to explain herself as best she could. Clarice did come around to extending a reluctant offering of peace, as Kizi offered a tissue to help clean the blood some. While going in for the tissue Kimiko pulled Clarice into a hug, but Clarice didn't meet the gesture physically and Kimiko realized there was no chance for her to find peace or safety here and sadly departed, wishing Clarice safety before she left. Kimiko wandered until she reached the asylum, where she took a look around in the basement and found Lily Caldwell in the water treatment room, who informed her that Isabel Ramirez was hiding out deeper within. Kimiko armed herself and went to investigate, wondering if Isabel had similar reasoning for her kills to Kimiko herself. As soon as she entered the room Isabel was waiting in, however, Isabel attacked. Kimiko managed to fend off the worst of her attack and slashed her across the face with the tantō when Isabel paused to gloat that she was going to kill Kimiko. She received slashes on her shoulder and leg, but escaped with her life and warned Lily away before fleeing. She tended to her wounds in the asylum's staff lounge and slept fitfully, dreaming of Caleb. She was struck with regret and guilt when she heard that she had not won the BKA a second time, making Caleb's death for nothing. In anger, she destroyed the lounge's TV before sitting down and trying to come up with a plan. She was found by Vincenzo/a Gatti, who came seeking peace and offered a shoulder to cry on. Kimiko considered the secrets she was hugging close to her own chest, that she intended to win to honor Caleb's sacrifice and that she intended to kill at least once more as a result. Ultimately she decided to brush off Vinny's concern. They continued to talk and Vinny discussed how they'd so far suffered, Kimiko offered awkward condolences, then let it slip that she considered herself hellbound. Vinny tried to dispel that notion and Kimiko was grateful for the attempt, but unconvinced except for pursuing her destiny elsewhere and leaving Vinny out of it. She hid in a corner of the asylum library, cautiously changing her bandages and eating when she came to. She took notes on who had killed using a gun, planning ahead to possibly steal one. Nancy Kyle was one of those noted, and Kimiko encountered her just moments later, collapsed from exhaustion. Kimiko didn't have time to act, though, a paranoid Nancy awoke and held Kimiko at gunpoint. Kimiko acted quickly to verbally defend herself, and though the going was slow she was slowly able to signal that she had no intent to harm Nancy. She had a plan, and she thus offered a truce when she made it clear to Nancy that there would be no violence. Nancy was eventually convinced, then Kimiko questioningly asked why Nancy had become a mass murderer like she had. Nancy gave her reasoning of wanting to be remembered even if she died, while Kimiko was unsure if she had the right to morally judge Nancy for that she determined the reasoning was selfish and unsound, and she quickly acted to end the threat Nancy posed to others, executing her with a swift surprise strike of the tanto. Nancy tried to fire back and take Kimiko with her, but failed and died. Kimiko took the gun and practiced a bit with it before moving on, reflecting as she did on how her moral reasoning was contrived and she'd ultimately wanted Nancy for the gun. Kimiko traveled across the island, bothered enough by what she'd done to Nancy to want to avoid further action for the time being. That action found her instead, in Penelope Fitzgerald. Penelope cheerfully offered Kimiko safe haven, and Kimiko was suspicious of Penelope's ulterior motive but realized it was an opportunity for peace and took it. Penelope introduced Kimiko to the other allies she'd gathered so far, Raina Rose and Ben Fields. These two seemed to have a more clear understanding of the threat Kimiko possibly posed, their body language was more violent. Ben demanded Kimiko drop the gun he'd noticed in her pocket, she tried to clearly show it as a compromise since she wasn't prepared to take that particular risk. With Raina's help Penelope finally also understood the danger, and she began to freak out as she understood who Kimiko was in depth. The three of them were now all more or less aligned against her, and Kimiko understood from Ben and Raina's words that she was now unwelcome. She felt worse for the hope she'd nursed when Penelope had first earnestly approached, and disengaged swiftly, trying to move on as quickly as she could. Kimiko remained bothered by their rejection during her travels, the wound all the more real because they'd had a point, she was untrustworthy and monstrous. She explored the asylum and found Vanessa Stone in the art room, Kimiko made her presence and her weapons overtly known but took no other action to harm or threaten. Vanessa assured Kimiko she had no foul intent, and Kimiko returned the favor with her now usual painstaking manual spelling out of words. Vanessa then asked how Kimiko was as an icebreaker, Kimiko provided the vaguest answer she could to express that she was very much not fine, then returned the question. Their conversation developed, and eventually Kimiko was forced to reveal who she was, immediately the tone of the conversation changed as Vanessa was more immediately, obviously nervous. Kimiko at that point considered the conversation over, but Vanessa still had more to say, she asked if Kimiko intended to continue killing. She refused to allow Kimiko to not answer, or stay non-committal, and eventually she started to get agitated. Kimiko's temper flared in kind, she began to fire back when Vanessa tried to clearly classify Kimiko's intentions for herself, Kimiko was infuriated that Vanessa was trying to make it into a black and white situation. But Kimiko began to realize as Vanessa remained obstinate that the girl had a point in some sense, Kimiko had to commit to her actions or they were meaningless. Caleb's sacrifice had to be Kimiko's drive, and she had to be ready to execute her plans no matter how unjustifiable in the grand scheme of things. She left Vanessa, silently thankful for the wake-up call. She found herself alone in the storage closet and was grateful for it, as the fewer people she had to turn into enemies in her new path the better. Caedyn Miller entered into the darkness and Kimiko was able to spot her undetected, she was considering her course of action given that Caedyn was a notable killer. Chaos was created by the hit-and-run of Alessio Rigano running into the room and firing at the humanoid shapes he saw before running away, nobody was hurt but Caedyn started blindly firing her own gun, randomly, in a panic. Caedyn emptied her gun's magazine, which allowed Kimiko to approach and hold her at gunpoint. Kimiko was momentarily at a loss on how to proceed but it didn't matter, Jasmine Reed attempted to intervene but Kimiko was faster to the punch and gunned Jasmine down. She hadn't intended to hurt a bystander, however, and a shocked Kimiko tried to run to Jasmine's side to assist her. Caedyn shoved her aside and Kimiko was left stunned for a moment before moving on, haunted by the sounds of sobbing as she fled. She tried to bury what had happened, but found it difficult. In this mental state she encountered Tyler Yazzie lurking in the staff lounge, she almost reached for her gun until she remembered what had just happened with Jasmine. Ty seemed surprised she didn't shoot him, and offered to move on, she allowed him to stay. He soberly reflected on her being a murderer, and on the people he himself had lost in the recent days. Kimiko silently assented with his numbly stated opinion, that it was rather fucked up. Kimiko knew from the look in Ty's eyes that he'd run out of energy and willpower, and she didn't know how that reflected on herself and her own selfish mission. After painful silence he asked his final question, about whether there was a home left to go back to, Kimiko herself belatedly realized she didn't know. After that there was only silence, until Kimiko left but not without shooting Ty, an final act they had both silently agreed on as inevitable with their respective moods and actions. She was beginning to lose handle on herself by the time she woke up that next day, haunted by nightmares and realizing she'd made an error in killing too many people and increasing her profile. She was found at the docks the next day by Vinny, who was this time led by Coleen Reagan, who chose to approach Kimiko. Kimiko allowed it to happen when Vinny gave exasperated consent, though Kimiko had no particular emotional involvement in what was happening at the time. Coleen started to awkwardly ramble through her confrontations on island- interrupted only by Day 9 announcements- and asked several questions. Kimiko confirmed she was now alone and without allies or friends, and confirmed she'd stay by Vinny's side if Coleen left. Kimiko suspected Coleen intended to go for a revenge kill, which Coleen all but confirmed to Kimiko's quiet disappointment, she gave Coleen what else she asked for as best she could until Coleen charged off. Kimiko didn't bother to intervene as Vinny realized what had happened and ran off after Coleen, Kimiko stuck to herself and her own disturbed thoughts. She inspected her gun then left. She found herself hiding away in a corner of the one-on-one therapy rooms that held the familiar corpse of Abigail Floyd, reflecting on the others who had died in that day's announcements that she'd seen, like Penelope and Raina. Matthew Moradi rushed into her hiding place, and Kimiko could see his fear, that he'd been on the run from someone who was outside in the halls, hunting for him. She knew getting involved would complicate matters, and elected to stay out of it. She stayed in one corner of the room as Matt used the other for cover and as a vantage point, until he eventually rushed out guns blazing to confront his stalker. Eventually the area fell into a silence, Kimiko stayed put. Matt sought her out to confirm he'd won, and asked for permission to peacefully leave, stating he was done with killing for the day. Kimiko confirmed, and Matt left, leaving Kimiko to consider the body Serena left behind. She took Serena's weapon, a new personal low for her set in scavenging the dead she hadn't otherwise had involvement with. More time passed. She stayed put in the one-on-one therapy rooms, waiting for the end to come, cautiously paranoid about who she'd be facing and what she'd have to be prepared to do. Her peace was interrupted by the ringing of a gunshot outside in the corridor, even contemplating checking it out was a tricky proposition she weighed deeply on, before electing to go. She found Min-jae Parker and Blair Moore, she announced herself by pulling the bolt on her rifle. Blair was quick to try negotiating peace, while Min-jae was badly injured and not very responsive. He greeted Kimiko in sign, surprising her, and they had an exchange while Blair watched uncomfortably, unable to understand. Kimiko made the decision to lower the gun, and approached with an offer of help. Blair left the scene, and Jae accepted Kimiko's offer of first aid. They conversed about what they planned to do now while Kimiko tended to Jae's injuries, and when he announced his intent to leave, she asked to accompany him. He accepted, though they were both aware that an alliance couldn't last for long, and they left the rooms behind. After the next morning's announcement confined them to the asylum, Kimiko and Min-jae reached the asylum's cafeteria to look for supplies. Upon entering, Kimiko immediately spotted Alba Reyes, who had witnessed Kimiko's killing of Bradley, and her ally Fiyori Senay. A fight quickly broke out, with Kimiko and Min-jae going for cover and Alba and Fiyori retreating towards the kitchen. Kimiko was grazed by a few shots, but she managed to hit Alba in response along with some supporting fire from Jae. Alba fled to the kitchen, and Jae shortly joined Kimiko behind the table she was using as cover when there was no further attack. They agreed to push on, since Alba and Fiyori were presumably cornered. Kimiko entered the kitchen with Min-jae closely following. As she rounded a corner, she discovered Alba, who had prepared a landmine she'd been carrying, with the intent of killing Kimiko and Jae along with herself. Kimiko turned to flee, but was unable to escape the explosion. She was thrown against a wall and struck with shrapnel in the throat. She struggled to get up, but found that she couldn't move, and she despairingly realized that all her efforts to live had been for nothing. As she slowly gave in, Kimiko silently apologized for her actions to her parents and the people she had killed, and lastly said a prayer to herself. She hoped that she might see Caleb in the afterlife, but she died without any sort of closure. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Surprise penetration ''and out with a bang. This girl is my kind of player. Or y'know, she would be if she wasn't dead. - Josie Knight 'Memorable Quotes: '''As a result of being mute Kimiko never properly speaks. "I'm sorry." -- Mouthed at Caleb just before she slashes back at him to save herself. "I just saw you crying and wanted to see you and maybe help." -- How she explains showing herself to Clarice, which Kimiko herself admits sounds like a weak reasoning. "I think I'm going to hell." -- To Enzo when they discuss their ordeal so far. ''"Would you prefer I just killed everyone I met? So, I can be the monster you want me to be?" ''-- To Vanessa when Vanessa begins to question Kimiko's motives and methodology of killing. Other/Trivia *Kimiko was the recipient of the September '16 BKA for killing Cristo Morales. *Kimiko is tied with V2's Tori Johnson for being rolled the most times of any individual character in SOTF history. At the time of her death, she had been rolled a total of five times. Additionally, Kimiko holds the record for getting heroed the most times of any character, at four in all. **1st time rolled: Heroed by RC, Darius Van Dyke dying instead. **2nd time rolled: Heroed by Riki, Lucilly Peterson dying instead. **3rd time rolled: Heroed by MK Kilmarnock, Jeremiah Fury dying instead. **4th time rolled: Heroed by Ruggahissy, Hazel Jung dying instead. **5th time rolled: Was not saved. Threads ''Below is a list of threads containing Kimiko, in chronological order. '''V6 Pregame: *Hypotenuse Murder Mystery Case *Cruising and Perusing *I Hate Mustard *Roots of Jade *Chilling V6: *Exhausted *Prepare to Burn *Room of Relaxation *This Be The Verse *Bú-Tik *Robber Barons *The Lagniappe *Why We Fight *Violence Is Usually The Answer *Seediq Bale *不安心 *Haemolacria *Resident Evil *Takao *I Imagine Death So Much It Feels Just Like A Memory *Empyrean *Autoscopy *Takasago *Battle Royale Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kimiko Kao. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * The true hero of version six as of "This Be The Verse". :P Theburnthandler (talk) 23:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC) * Man, Kimiko, what a ride. I am a fan of Deamon's writings, but Kimiko is a really weird character for me, because she is kind of gimmicky with her being super proud of her heritage and also being mute. But luckily she's not one-noted and that's not all what defines her. Researching is super important! So I appreciated Deamon researching lots of stuff about taiwan and taiwanese history, however some posts felt strangely 'overresearched' to me, with there being many references thrown in and I'm not sure if every reference is really important to the reader, though it's informative. That also came off to me as Kimiko being creepily super obsessed with her nationality and taiwan, I perceived it as unnatural even though it was written in a way the was fluent to the story (so props for not just copypasting and just summarising information), like finding tangents and references to it not only several times in pregame, but also in a life and death situation, which made her come off as being suuuper obsessed with it, for me. Creepy. That also is neat on the same time, because it gives her this unique tone and thus makes her a very unique character with an unique voice. I wonder if Deamon intended to write a Programverse-esque character on Main with being patriotic to a country other than the US or the UK. Either way, it was a notable standout to me and reminds me of other characters with interesting gimmicks in the past versions. What's the oddest thing about her patriotism, however, is her name. Since V6 planning the name had irritated me, because it made no sense to me. It had a syllabus too much to be an official chinese/taiwanese name, so it strikes me as odd of her parents naming her that way and her grandparents approving it. If she had an official chinese name and "Kimiko" as an American nickname, I'd have prefered that, because, yeah, there are Chinese kids with American names, but they also have an official name. I am nitpicky, I know >.> Really, that aside I really liked her as a solid player, her kills were always nicely written (shoutout to the genius Caleb death scene, which hopefully will be showed in the v7 prologue), such were her fight scenes, which is no surprise knowing that writing fight scenes is one of Deamon's forte's. She also had a consistent and memorable personality, that was not just 'mute taiwanese girl'. And oh boy, that death scene was great. She was one of the most lasting v6 killers and players and was spooky, yet sympathetic in a way in her presence. And also, even though she wasn't my fave Deamon character this version, I'm kinda disappointed in her not getting into endgame despite being heroed 10000 of times. Dunno, Kimiko was well-written, but her character and personality was definitely not my taste at all, so I prefered Trav Lynch over her and was sad for him to go so early. I never really was hyped about her, unlike Deamon's TV2 Sarah, and her storyline had many points where it went interesting, but it never really intrigued me enough to go beyond a 'Hm, that's going to be interesting!'. But her long story definitely was fitting for v6 and defined v6 as she was a pretty influential character. Either way, if you are reading this I recommend all of you to read Roots of Jade. That thread is gold. - RC Category:V6 Students